


Vongola 10 meet Vongola 11

by NymphdoraBlood



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, I love that tag, Multi, Next Generation, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, first time writing story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphdoraBlood/pseuds/NymphdoraBlood
Summary: What happens when the next generation of Vongola travel to the pasat and meet there parents? Well find out here. And enjoy the chaos





	Vongola 10 meet Vongola 11

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own it is own by there creator. Frist timewring comment what you think.

Introduction

Allow me to introduce everyone to you I’m Rose Sawada the daughter of Tsunayoshi and Kyoko Sawada. I am the Vongola Undicesimo. I have knee length brown hair with blond streaks, large dow brown eye and I stand about five feet tall. Next my right hand women and Storm Guardian Lavina Gokudera the daughter of Hayato and Haru Gokudera. She stands about 5’5” with waist length silver hair and sharp emerald green eyes.Next my left hand women and my rain Venus Yamamoto is the daughter of Takeshi and Bianchi Yamamoto. Venus is 5’6” (she takes her height after her father), she has waist length pink hair and almond shaped brown eyes. My sun guardian is Sunny Sasagawa the daughter of Ryohei and Hana Sasagawa; she stands at 5’6 with shoulder length white hair and brown eyes. My mist is Nagi Rokudo the daughter of Mukuro Rokudo (we don't talk about her mother.) Nagi stand about 5’3” with mid back length purple eyes and monochromatic eyes right purple left is red like her father. My cloud is Sakura Hibari the daughter of Kyoya and Chrome Hibari. Nagi is 5’4” mid back purple length hair and silver eyes.(Honestly the only way to tell Sakura and Nagi apart is there eyes and personality.They get mistaken for twins all the time.) The last and youngest of my guardians is the six year old Nyoko Ny-chan Bovin daughter of Lambo and IPin Bovin she is my lighting guardian. Well she will be when she a little older. Ny-chan has curly black hair that she wears in twin pigtails and bright green eyes.

Outfits

Typically I wear my hair in bun pigtails (like Sailor Moon) and if it just a casual day around the mansion I wear a white sundress with orange flowers and a orange bow, white tights and orange dagger heels (to give me hight). Lavina wears her hair down with seven braids in it with different color bead in each one. wears a red sundress with matching red knee high converse and black shorts under her dress. Venus wears her hair in a ponytail a blue blouse and white denim shorts shorts with black knee high tights and blue converses. Sunny just has some sun clips keeping her hair back from her eyes. wears a simple yellow shirt and black capris. Nagi and Sakura typical match ether there hair in low pigtails purple short cheongsam it was purple with pink sakura petal design and silver edges with black slippers or they wear .a similar outfit to what Sakura mother used to wear. Ny-Chan wears a simple green dress with white and black tights and black boots. If we have a mafia meeting we wear two piece skirt suits with the color of our flames polo shirts under them.

Weapon and Techniques   
Rose  
Sky and all other flames  
twin guns that frier sky bullets   
Silver chain that is used like a whip 

Box animal- a Evve (she depending on the flame she uses it evolves) named Rin

Sky wings wings made out of sky and mist flames. 

Lavina  
Main Storm but like her father can use all but sky  
Bombs and bow and arrow

Box animal-saber tooth tiger name Yuri

Spring Dance she throw 30 bombs at oppentet

Venus  
Rain flames  
Twin katinas

Box Weapon- Dire Wolf name Eros

Rain KIss with a swipe of her katinas she puts her opponent to sleep   
Sunny  
Sun & rain flames

Knuckle Busters  
Hair clips

Box Animal -Sun bear named Ra

Her clips contain rain and sun flames she uses one to heel and the other to put up rain barriers 

Nagi  
Mist & Cloud flames 

Trident and twin fans

Box Weapon- Crow named Sebby-chan

Mist dreams-Can lock her in there worst nightmare

Sakura  
Cloud and mist flames

Bow Staff and twin fans

Box Weapon-Raven named Ciel (Yes Nagi conversed her of this )

Brute force and mist dreams locks the openient in there sweetest dreams.

Ny-Chan   
Lighting Flames 

Shock stick

Box Weapon- Japanese Macaque named Mo Mo

Can use the electric pulse in the human body to control the other person and/or completely shut down the human body by pulse point that she force electricity threw.


End file.
